


Dragged Away

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Dragged away, Norman uses him as a labrat, Scared Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Not able to take his Dad and his experiments anymore, Harry sneaks out and heads for the tower.But Norman isn't going to let his son go that easily.





	Dragged Away

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing just this father and son duo and I gotta say... I'm happy with how it turned out. I hate Norman with all my being, but I think this turned out okay

Harry collapsed onto his bed with a sigh.  
He felt tired down to his very bones.  
It had been another long day where he was strapped to a table as his Dad’s personal lab rat. Lately the man had been mixing chemicals trying to recreate some kind of serum, and Harry was the test subject.  
One serum had almost killed him, one felt like fire and ice in his veins and another paralyzed him. While being paralyzed for a few hours wasn’t fun, it beat being pumped with even more unknown chemicals.  
The teen let out a shaky sigh.  
“I can’t do this anymore,” he whispered to himself, eyes burning with tears he refused to cry, “I gotta get out of here.”  
Checking his phone the teen saw it was only nine at night, so he got up and walked over to his window. He climbed out and scaled down the tree just outside his house.  
With a final look back, the teen walked off into the night. 

Harry filled up on some food in a late night McDonald's and used the rest room before heading for the tower again.  
As he walked the teen couldn’t help but look over his shoulder now and then, feeling like someone was watching him.  
Tracking his every move.  
To say it unnerved the teen would be an understatement. He was downright terrified.  
He tried to shake off the feeling, a smile breaking out on his face when the tower doors came into view. The feeling of relief was cut short when Harry felt the hairs on the back of neck stand up.  
The teen broke into a run. 

He heard footsteps behind him and, chancing a look over his shoulder, the teen sped up.  
It was his Dad.  
He was hot on his son’s heels with a manic look in his eyes that made Harry’s skin crawl.  
No.  
No.  
No.  
The front doors of the tower got closer and closer, but so did the footsteps behind him.  
He was almost there.  
He could do this.  
Just then Harry felt an arm wrap around his waist and a voice growl in his ear.  
“You’re not getting away that easily.”  
With a pinch in his neck Harry felt something enter his system, his muscles went heavy and the teen crumpled to the floor.  
“Oh Harry, Harry, Harry,” Norman cooed, crouching in Harry’s direct line of sight, “you can’t escape me boy, no matter how hard you try.”  
With that Norman gave a bone chilling smile.  
He grabbed his son under his arms and dragged him away, mumbling something about his son being his legacy and greatest experiment yet.

Harry could only watch in tears, as his last hope of salvation and safety slipped away.

**Author's Note:**

> If I've missed any warnings please let me know


End file.
